Cinema
by krazorspoon
Summary: 2D wants Murdoc to sit through a full-length film with him, but Murdoc's sick of the frontman's zombie flicks. After he learns what kind of movies the bassist will watch all the way through, things take a very strange turn and get hot; on and off-screen.


Writer: Sunshine (AKA: krazorspoon)

Time/Setting: Phase One/Kong Studios

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz or their stuff. It's all from Mister Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn, clear? Good. I think we'll get along just fine.

Themes:

-Murdoc and 2D slash

-Rated MA: Contains explicit content for mature adults only

Writer's notes: This is the first fic I've done that has more than one chapter. Since I wrote it without thinking of chapters, it runs fluently without separations, but it was too long to be a one-shot. I hope you don't mind. If you do, copy and paste it into Word Doc or WordPad or something and read it like that. :3 I suggest WordPad because it doesn't underline dialog with red. It's not my fault Gorillaz use loads of slang! x9

-Enjoy!

Cinema

The lights came back on as the large sixty by twenty foot screen blackened. 2D smiled boredly, glad to have chosen 'Night of the Living Dead' for today's film. Recently, the singer had frequently been inviting the bassist to his favourite screenings. He considered their time together "bonding-time" and felt he was forming a closer friendship with the other man. Maybe soon they could honesty consider each other best mates.

Looking to his left, 2D saw the red fabric of the seat at his side empty: Murdoc had left twenty minutes into the movie, but 2D had been too drawn in to the film to notice his exit.

2D frowned and sunk in his chair. He rolled his dark eyes at the deluded idea of what he'd assumed was bonding time.

"Best mates?" he asked aloud, following up with a mocking, cut off laugh. "Yeh right." He sighed, reflecting on the other twelve times the older man had ditched him mid-way through the screening.

The popcorn between the seats was half empty and now soggy with cold butter. Grabbing the red and white striped paper bucket, the lanky man stood from his seat. He hurled the container at the unanimated screen and frowned more heavily when the bucket fell ten feet short; spilling popcorn all over the sticky cinema floor.

"Who needs'm?" he continued, telling himself he was better off without the other. He still felt the hole in his heart, though.

The singer left the large, butter scented room, wanting to find Murdoc and ask him why he never stayed for the whole flick. He wanted to sit down with him and chat. He'd even be contented with just being in the other's presence. Instead, however, he left to the main lobby, called the lift and went to his bedroom to suck down some pain killers in hopes of nulling his stress-formed headache.

After about thirty minutes, the drugs were noticeably doing their job, so 2D decided to scrounge up something to eat.

Upon his arrival in the Studio Kitchen, the large, black drummer smiled at the blue-haired man. He was fortunate, of course, that Russel was there because every time 2D stumbled upon him in the kitchen while he was making himself food, he'd add to and alter his recipe to make enough for the both of them.

"Sup dog?" Russel asked courteously, already beginning to modify his meal. He heard 2D drop himself on to the worn couch and continued to stir his concoction.

"Nuffin," the singer responded, boringly. He was silent for the next few minutes before speaking again. "D'ya know if Murdoc likes to videe the screens?" 2D was glad this came out non-specifically.

Taking this to mind, the taxidermist shrugged, recalling seeing the grunge bassist reading in the lobby one afternoon. Then again, it was quite possibly a porn magazine. "I'm considerin he's more inta books, come t'think of it." He shook some orange spice into the mixture on the stove-top. "I never hear him talk 'bout watching flicks round here."

"W'll I know he's seen some..." the singer stated, almost defensively, "cos he lent me his copy of 'The Wicker Man' that one time, yeh?"

Russel moved the dirtied utensils to the sink before getting back to the stove. "Oh, right. Yaw were goin on 'bout that film fer weeks."

2D agreed by nodding, inadvertently scratching his ankle with his opposing shoe. The scent of Russel's meal drifted over to the vocalist and he took it in greedily. It smelled delicious! "Wotcha makin?"

Russel smiled, noticing the anticipation in the slightly younger man's voice. "Just somethin I came up with on mah own time." He took the large pot off the stove, set it upon the cooking mat on the counter, then proceeded to retrieve something from within the oven. 2D noticed the unique scent grow stronger.

"Yo, like stew, 'D?" the large man asked, peeling the outer layer from the new item before cutting the whole oblong meat into bite-sized pieces. He followed up by mixing those into the vegetabolised liquid.

2D smiled and nodded again before assuring his friend with his voiced opinion, "Sure."

"Good," Russel confirmed as he approached 2D with a full bowl and spoon. 2D took the assortment gratefully and had already started into the stew by the time the other man had merely turned around.

The drummer's personal recipes were always interesting on his taste buds and served him with a great experience, for the most part. Soon, 2D was nearly finished and was curious to know what animal the coarse meat belonged to. "Wot d'ya got in'ere?" He jabbed a piece of meat with his metal spoon before scooping it up and shoving it in to his mouth to inspect it more thoroughly.

"Specifically?" Russel inquired, then answered his own question, "There's bits of corn, green beans, yellow peppers, asparagus, and carrots in it. Then the meat's kangaroo's tail and I added summa mah own spices and seasonings." At that time, the drummer had his bowl and began eating.

2D blinked and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Is that count as white meat, Russ..?"

The drummer chuckled, remembering that the singer was supposedly a partial vegetarian, though he was only picky when he remembered, himself. Now was one of those occasions. "Yeah, don't worry," Russel fibbed. He knew it only mattered in 2D's mind.

The singer nodded again and continued eating as his worries left him. Russel sighed as he took a seat a foot from 2D on the couch. He decided to strike up conversation. "So, yo got any ideas, musically, for a new song?" he asked, appearing more focused on his stew than 2D's upcoming answer, though quite the opposite was probably true.

The singer visibly searched his mind once he'd finished the meal. "I'm thinkin maybe somethin deep soundin with me comin in vocally fer a bit, but not as the lead of the song, y'know? Maybe get MF Doom er Roots Manuva t'do the main vocals. I dunno, 's jus an idea. An I gotta know wot Noodle'n Murdoc think, too, but I keep fergettin to ask."

Russel hummed in agreement. "I know what ya mean, I get all mah best ideas right before fallin asleep, so I always forget. Not now, though. 'Cause I'm keepin a pen and notebook next to my bed so I can quick jot down what I'm thinkin before it's too late." He took a few more spoonfuls and swallowed before finishing, "Maybe yaw should be carryin a notepad with ya, hm?"

A notepad as a paper replacement for his brain didn't seem like a very good idea to 2D, but he smiled, nonetheless. He looked into his empty bowl, then got up and cleaned it off before setting it in the sink with the rest of the old, crusting dishes. Noodle would see the pile-up and eventually force herself to finish the job, and he knew that. Turning around, he thanked the slightly older man for the meal. As he left the room, he could hear Russel go back for a second helping.

2D went down the hallway; dawdling by walking with his shoulder sliding against the wall as he moved forward. Without paying attention to where he was headed, 2D kept walking. When he left his cloudy mind and took a look at what was in front of him, he found himself standing about fifteen feet from Murdoc's Winnebago's door. He stared at the mobile home with his eyebrows furrowed, wondering why the bassist didn't want to spend time with him. Excuses began circulating through his head but none made any sense. It wasn't like 2D smelled bad; he showered daily, and according to the young guitarist, he had a natural aroma of butterscotch, which he didn't think was unpleasant in the least. Even so, the man lifted his arm and checked: He smelled of his cinnamon deodorant, not body odor.

He brought his arm back to his side, thinking now about Murdoc's... unique scent, then abruptly on how no one else was ever seen chilling with the old sod. Maybe he didn't have any mates because of the way he smelled. But that didn't explain the line of women who seemed more than ready to bump uglies with the bassist. So maybe Murdoc didn't prefer movies, wouldn't he have the gall to tell his singer? It wasn't as if he'd ever protected 2D's emotions. Actually, he usually made sport of picking at him; aching for the weaker man to brake and appeal to his crooked sense of humour. It was either that or beat him down, physically.

Taking this into account now, 2D's upset expression firmed as he wondered more about why he was the only one of the two ever to try to keep what little relationship they did have. He just didn't understand. Since the day they met, he considered himself and the older man close mates, but looking back on their times together here and now, he realised that they only got along because he constantly disregarded the bassist's venom or shrugged it off to make things easier. Why was it so hard to maintain that man's friendship? Why had he always felt so lucky when they did spend time together?

It was a one-sided relationship, he decided, blinking at his not so happy epiphany. That's what it had been, was, and all it'd ever be unless Murdoc suddenly had a personality switch. A veil of angst coated 2D's drug-numbed mind and he feigned to notice anything more in the world around him. He slipped into the delusional comfort of his happy place, wanting immediately to forget depression, and he acted successfully. Though his eyes were still open, the singer's vision and all his other senses were lost as he was enveloped by false warmth. 2D enjoyed the world he'd made for himself. He forced himself to do things there that made him smile. In fact, he could do anything he wanted in his personal haven. It was _his_ mind, after all. He closed his eyes and relaxed his expression to a placid smile as he sank further into the surreal realm; beginning where he last left off as a writer would by picking up a pen and putting it to paper.

Inside the mobile home, Murdoc decided he was sick of the brainless man loitering outside. It'd been thirteen minutes since he first noticed his singer's presence, and he wasn't too fond of him notably being there. He threw open the Winnebago's door and scowled at the seemingly brain-dead man who was in the same position he'd been in since arriving. After seeing 2D's reaction, or rather, lack thereof, Murdoc decided it a better idea to grab an empty bottle from the dirty concrete and toss it at the moron's head.

Upon the object's impact, 2D immediately opened his eyes and stumbled backward as he was pried from his preferred world. He instinctively put his hand over the injured spot on his head and heard the bottle shatter against the ground at his side. Second to set in his vision was the irritated expression of the bassist. Forgetting his previous mood and what he was doing mere seconds ago, he smiled at the other - then switched to a displeased frown when he remembered that the man before him had disappeared without notice during the movie he'd meant to share.

"What's that look for?" Murdoc asked with a growl in his voice. "I should be the one angry, here. Y'know, you've just been standing there for probably a good hour, right?" He crossed his arms firmly over his chest and held his intimidating stance in the door frame.

2D squinted even more unhappily because Murdoc's unlikable personality hadn't magically changed.

The bassist's patience shortened when the lanky man failed to respond. He decided on a new, though highly unappealing, theory. "I'll have it, D, so come on. Spit."

2D looked over at Murdoc, wondering why he seemed to care what he had to say so suddenly. "Really..?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Go for it."

Moments of delay passed slowly as the singer sorted out what he wanted to say. Then he finally spoke up.

"I wanna know why ya can't sit through a full flick wit me." He was proud that his words came out right and stared into the other's face as he waited for a response and reaction, not knowing what to expect... until Murdoc's crude laughter cut the tension.

"Yer kiddin, right? You've sat yerself here for a bloody hour thinkin on _that!_" He smacked his face, partially covering his mouth as the hoarse cackles continued. "Mate," the bassist calmed himself, though he continued his cruel grin, "I'm sick'a yer damn zombie movies. They're depressing. Flat out. Sorry man, but any porno's fifty times better than that rubbish you've been subjecting me to, and I've got plenty for myself."

2D blinked, taking in and analysing, in his own way, everything the older man had just stated. "Any porno..?" he repeated, inquisitively. He looked like he was thinking this through, thoroughly. "You'd watch that... the whole fing?" He brought his index finger to his temple and tapped once; forming a plan in his damaged brain as he watched the other's boots.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow beneath his greasy fringe. "Yes. I would," he concluded, going back into the Winnebago for his keys before locking it from the outside and walking to his red Pontiac.

The singer looked up and his eyes followed his friend. "Where're ya goin, then?" he asked, staying where he was.

"I'm runnin down to a pub." Murdoc opened the door and got in, not bothering with the seatbelt as he started the engine and closed the door. He then leaned out the window as he swerved the sleek vehicle backward in a half donut. "Enjoy yer rutty zombies!" With that, the demon zoomed out of the carpark and down the hill, leaving 2D in the car's gritty dust.

Brushing off his jeans, shirt and arms, the pale man glanced around the lot. He spotted the Geep as an idea struck him like a rubber mallet.

Very late that night, when Murdoc found his way to the Studio Kitchen, he met up with his young guitarist. The dark haired girl all but noticed his arrival as she viciously scrubbed chunks from a plate. She was in the zone with her personalised radio headset linked up to her new indigo iPod nano. The partially knackered man went to Noodle and gently tapped her on the shoulder.  
Feeling her attention was wanted, the young girl set her current plate in the sink, quickly dried her hands on a nearby rag and switched off her music before removing her helmet and turning to see the bassist squinting down at her. Immediately, based on his appearance, she assumed he'd been doing drugs.

"I thought you said you were done with LSD," she stated innocently.

Murdoc opened his eyes to their normal width. "Eh? What's that gotta do with anything?" He took a step back and glanced out the door as if keeping an eye out for someone. When he turned his mismatched vision back on the girl he asked, "We got popcorn?"

Now Noodle had more reason to believe he had been doing drugs. "I told you," she held her headset firmly between her small hands, "that drug is illegal-"

"So're you but I'm not throwin you out, am I?" The grunge man chuckled as she frowned then patted her purple-hued hat hair. "C'mon, doll, we got any or not?" Murdoc moved to the cabinets and opened one to scan inside. He heard Noodle sigh.

"One cabinet to the left. Second shelf..." she stated dejectedly as she returned her helmet to her head.

Murdoc went to where he was directed and grabbed a packet from the open box with a pleased expression. "Thanks a million, kiddo." He began walking to the door and heard the short girl mutter, "doitashimashite," then the muffled sounds of her speakers and the faucet turn back on. He exited the room and walked down the hall, headed for the lobby to lounge around.

As he followed the corridor of the first floor, he ran into the blue-topped singer, whose smile looked like it would leave his face upon seeing the demon bassist.

"Murdoc!" he said enthusiastically, stopping the other in his tracks.

Murdoc groaned, not wanting to deal with his daft frontman. "Whatcha want, dullard?"

"I went'n got a new film an I wos wonderin-"

The older man frowned. "I'm not watching any more'a yer undead shit! I'm tellin ya; I've seen enough of-"

"It's not one'a me zombie films-or anyfin zombie related, achually... I figur'd you might like-"

"It ain't?" Murdoc asked with slightly less anger and a hint of curiosity in his voice. He quickly thought through the rest of his night plans and decided, since he had nothing else to do thus far, to see this so-called _new film_.

"No," 2D provided, noticing that the demon had been leading the way. He then saw the other's bag of popcorn. "You wanna make that? Cos I gots'um fresh in'ere..." He pointed his thumb to the theatre entrance as Murdoc looked at the bag, realising he forgot to microwave it altogether. The bassist tossed the packet over his shoulder and followed the taller man into the cinema.

"I went'n got candy too, cos I thought maybe you wos sick'a popcorn."

The two made their way to the top, back row and got situated in the centremost seats where the snacks were waiting. Murdoc held the popcorn bucket greedily while he waited for his singer to start the movie. He wasn't very excited, as he figured the newly purchased DVD would most likely suck.

2D grabbed the remote from the cup holder on his right and pressed 'play'; skipping the trailers. Murdoc emptied his hand of the boringly familiar popcorn he'd been about to eat.

The room automatically darkened and the screen's dim, red glow faded to a dark alleyway where a rather attractive brunette, clad in tall boots and a dark brown trench coat, was walking hurriedly. She looked behind herself every so often, apparently checking to see if she was still being followed.

"You got chocolate?" Murdoc asked suddenly, causing the distracted singer to jump a little in his seat.

2D looked to Murdoc. "Wot-? Oh, yeh..." He reached over to the seat on his right and withdrew a bunch of Snickers and Hershey's bars as well as a few Twix. He had fruity candy in his bag, as well. Keeping the load of chocolates in his arms and on his lap, the singer was lured back into the plotline of the movie when a dark figure could be seen around the corner, following hot on the woman's tail.

Meanwhile, Murdoc squinted at his singer, disliking how he hadn't gotten his candy. However, the bassist waited, knowing he didn't really need it right that moment. He'd get some later. Turning his mismatched gaze back to the screen, Murdoc's de-threaded attention was jerked back as he caught sight of a panty shot while a rush of wind blew the woman's light coat around. He watched the screen more closely, waiting for another possible lewd shot.

As soon as the woman turned the corner, she ran into the mysterious, stalking man's chest, and as the man spoke, she slowly looked up to meet his sight.

_I finally caught you, Magistra Sorin_... the man said, taking hold of the woman's slender hips and turning her so she was pinned against the bricks of the alley wall.

_It's true... I've been hiding all this time, but... you still managed to find me-_ her voice was thick with lust. She brought her hands up to his chest. _I thought it would be better if we stayed apart, Allen... though I never imagined I'd feel so... reliant on..._Her hands traveled downward on the man's body, _what you've shown me..._

Murdoc's eyebrow rose and he looked at 2D out the corner of his eye, wondering just what kind of film he'd been invited to... though he had a strong inkling. Instead of asking, however, the partially sozzled man looked back to the large screen and watched the heated scene unfold, getting bothered himself when soft-core bondage was introduced.

Twenty minutes into the sexually explicit film, Murdoc couldn't take the tension any longer. He didn't care that his dimwitted singer was at his side. In fact, he assumed 2D wouldn't notice anything. By mistake, a deep moan escaped the bassist's lips as he got in to pleasuring himself.

2D, who was clutching the melting chocolates over his nether regions, heard his friend and looked over to him. "Wot?" he asked, making sure the candies kept cover of the imposing tent in his trousers.

Murdoc acted quickly to dodge accusation. He hummed a tone similar to the moan he'd given out. His arm had stopped moving and he was keeping rhythm with his wrist. Fortunately for him, the full popcorn bucket obstructed the other's vision from making a direct connection with what was going on.

Blinking in confusion, the hot-bodied singer listened through the heavy breathing and cries of pleasure emitting from the speakers surrounding them and heard a recognisable patting noise. He inspected Murdoc more closely until he caught on. Abruptly, 2D moved over in his seat. "Wot the ell're y'doing!" he shouted, looking at the slightly sweaty, grunge man. A few candy bars fell to the ground as he stared at Murdoc's face.

In accordance to 2D's reaction, Murdoc smirked. His voice was heavy and spaced out as he replied, "Git over it or leave. It's your fault for bringin me to a bloody porno... Mmm... y'shouldn't be complaining..." He leaned back in his seat, not having to hide the fact that he was pulling one off, anymore.

2D made a disgusted face, then looked back to his candy covered crotch, thinking about how good relief would feel. He adjusted his leg to stop more chocolate bars from falling to the sticky floor and got an overwhelming wave of suggestive pleasure through his bottom half and midway up his spine. He opened his mouth, keeping himself utterly silent as he repeated the movement. The next time, he stopped himself, noting how awkward it was to be feeling such a sensation next to his closest friend. The idea dropped when his peripheral vision caught the man at his side pull his grey shirt over his head and off.

"Damn it's hot in here..." Murdoc was trying to kick 2D out by being overly extroverted with his perversion. He wanted to be able to relieve himself making all the noise he could, but with the dullard there, he felt horribly restrained. "Don'tcha think, mate?"

2D dared another glance at the bassist, noting the dark tones the shadows of the room gave Murdoc's olive skin. To distract himself from thinking such ill-minded things, he moved his hand to his thigh and ran two fingers upward. More chocolates fell to the ground as he involuntarily spread his legs.

Being far too involved in his own game, Murdoc kept 2D updated on his satisfaction with personal commentary. "This's gettin better than the film... hmm. Yeah... oh yeah-" He was moving his hand up and down and over and around his solid erection. His eyes were closed tightly in pleasure. At his side, 2D bit his lip in jealousy: It looked like Murdoc was having all the fun, which wasn't fair because it was the singer who'd gone out of his way to buy the film. Not to mention, Murdoc's actions made 2D feel like just the opposite of his original 'bonding' attempts was taking place, seeing as the bassist was obviously far too involved with himself.

After he failed to distract himself by opening one of the chocolates and taking a bite, he looked back at Murdoc. Acting solely on horny impulse, 2D got out of his chair, keeping his candy in hand. He quietly knelt in front of Murdoc's knees, gently lifted and replaced the popcorn bucket on the seat to his right and gave himself a moment of consideration before taking a dangerous chance. The singer moved his arm over the other's legs and squeezed the warmed chocolate onto Murdoc's stomach, just below his sternum. When the other man failed to notice the foreign substance, 2D stopped himself from saying anything and carefully leaned over the other's legs. He breathed hotly onto Murdoc's stomach, then moved forward an inch more and licked the sweet chocolate off his band mate, pressing roughly with his tongue. "Y-you make it look so easy..." he said as quietly as possible.

Murdoc's eyes shot open and he jerked his hand out from his pants, trying to move backward in his seat, though it was impossible with the wall there. 2D moved to avoid being kneed in the chin and chest.

"What the fuck-!" was all Murdoc could manage to spew. He hadn't though his plan would backfire so diligently and was doubly baffled by the striking electric pleasure he'd felt when 2D had licked him.

"... Can't elp'it..." the singer pleaded in a desperate tone as his eyes darted to the side. He moved forward, pressing his agitated hard-on against the bassist's leg and reconnecting their vision.

In response to the lanky man cupping a hand over his massive bulge and rubbing up and down, the demon kept back another moan. No matter who Murdoc had experienced, he knew for a fact that someone else's touch was far more phenomenal than his own. He gripped the arms of his chair and shifted his hips in his seat.

"Murdoc-" 2D hummed, sounding seductive, "Why ya always gotta one-up me?" he asked, separating the mafted, grunge man's legs and pulling his zipper farther apart with his thumbs. Without making any eye-contact with his band mate's cock, the singer cautiously took its width with his hand. Murdoc shuttered and as 2D's hand began moving steadily up and down the length, he moaned wantonly.

"This's fucked up... -2D," he murmured, doing all but thrusting within his singer's skilled fingers, "yer my bloody frontman-a bloke-ahh... Don't stop-"

Following his request, the blue haired singer involved his thumb just below the head. "Wait..." he said, then stopped.

Murdoc heard a distinct zip and felt 2D's weight on top of his legs as the thin man straddled him, positioning himself with his own imposing erection immediately rubbing against Murdoc's. He moaned, then opened his eyes halfway to look down at the other. "You gonna be okay wit dis?" his voice was still in a seductive tone, though he also seemed a bit nervous, as he leaned in toward Murdoc's neck, breathing bated breath against his skin and rubbing his thumb over more smeared chocolate on the other's chest. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the brown chocolate off, giving Murdoc a lusty look.

In response, the bassist chuckled and pushed forward against the singer's bare dick. He decided quickly that 2D's tight jeans were restricting the possibilities. "Take'm off."

2D's eyebrows rose to this sudden instruction. "Wot're ya gonna do? ... Er," he rubbed against Murdoc again, trying to make his mind up about how far he wanted to go, "I mean... why?" The last movement sent a tingle up 2D's lower stomach.

"Now." There was petulance in the demon's tone as he spoke with more dominance. He pulled the elastic at the sides of 2D's trousers.

Ignoring the threatening blush behind his expression, the singer slowly and reluctantly got off Murdoc's lap. He stood sideways in front of his older friend and began removing his pants while he stepped out of his shoes. Murdoc ran his fingers over his waiting erection and frowned. "Cantcha be sexy 'bout it? Yer losin me..." He kept his mismatched gaze on 2D's ass.

2D dropped his belt and turned to Murdoc. "I dunno how t'take me pants off sexy-like; I never had t'do it meself, b'fore..." his voice cracked and he watched nervously as Murdoc grabbed his hips, turned him back toward him and looked in to his black eyes.

"Bollocks."

2D shook his head.

Murdoc stood up and squinted at his metrosexual looking singer, his face only inches from the other's. "You never done a bloke before?" When 2D blinked and shook his head again, one of the bassist's eyes widened. "You lie-"

"I'm not!"

"Then what the hell're you doing!"

2D could feel the Satanist's breath at his neck and another wave of anticipation overtook his body. He wanted it so badly. "I dunno-I'm just..." He looked back to Murdoc's eyes and leaned forward, knocking their foreheads together. "You were makin me jealous..." He moved his cold hand over the other's ribcage and pressed his hips back against Murdoc's. "Stop makin me wait," he moaned with his mouth on Murdoc's neck.

Murdoc grinned and pushed 2D so he was the one in the seat. "Fine." He'd been brought back into his lusty mood by his singer's unexpected outwardness. Kneeling before the other, he put his hands on 2D's sides and leaned his mouth over the imposing member.

2D winced as Murdoc's long tongue licked from beneath the base, upward, and blushed when he felt himself leak precum as the bassist reached the tip of its head. 2D's grip on the edges of the arm rests tightened and he squirmed, keeping in a moan.

The bassist noticed 2D's vocal restraint and temporarily stopped. "Don't keep yerself quiet, 2D; I wanna hear I'm gettin ya hot..." His mouth moved over 2D's erection and he teased downward, beneath the singer's belly button.

This time, 2D couldn't sustain silence and he moaned lightly, almost begging Murdoc to take in his cock. However, all the younger man could manage amongst his thick ecstasy was, "... m-Murdoc..." His teeth clenched tightly as the older man's mouth got closer. "Aahh..." He felt Murdoc's grin on his shaft.

Reaching previously hidden hands to 2D's trousers, the bassist slowly tugged down the elastic until it snagged. 2D was making things difficult by sitting, so in one fluent gesture, Murdoc took half of his singer's hot cock into his mouth. As expected, he'd received the reaction he was searching for.

2D gasped and shifted his hips upward, pushing his cock deeper into Murdoc's mouth as he leaned his head back. This gave the demon room to pull the jeans down. Murdoc released 2D's dick and cackled as he backed off to remove the garment the rest of the way. Coming back to reality, 2D looked down at Murdoc with a dazed and confused expression. "W-wot's it..?" He blinked once, trying to pay attention. Murdoc had stopped snickering and just grinned up at his singer.

"Ya kinky bastard! Yer not wearing any knickers!"

2D didn't notice Murdoc remove his own dark grey trousers as he tried to reel his mind back.

"So I'm gonna guess you did plan this..." The bassist's bottoms were gone in no time, though he maintained his Cubin heels.

Slightly more focused on the other's words now, 2D leaned forward and took a quick glance at his lower half, then switched his gaze to Murdoc. "I really din't," he reached for his neglected member, "I never like wearin me skivvies-" Murdoc grabbed his hand and squinted at him.

"You may've noticed that I don't particularly like wearing trousers, but most public establishments don't take too kindly to pantslessness." The grunge man silenced the vocalist's soft laughter by licking the head of 2D's penis directly, causing him to gasp in desperation and spread his legs; inviting Murdoc to do more. The bassist grinned and took his cock into his mouth.

2D gathered his breath and looked with lusty eyes to the top of Murdoc's head as he moved up and down. "I wos tryin not'ta notice... mmmh-" Without meaning in his mind, he brought a hand up and entwined his slim fingers within the other's greasy hair. It was a disgustingly grimy sensation, but oddly it turned him on more. "mmmMurdoc..." the singer moaned, "yer so... ahh... So good...-"

The bassist held his frontman tighter as 2D kept his grip firm in Murdoc's hair and fluently, yet shyly gyrated his pelvis forward and back, forcing the other to deep throat him in his entirety.

Suddenly, 2D's body hitched and he groaned in pleasure. Just as he was about to cum, Murdoc removed the member from his mouth and firmly grabbed his cock, stopping the expulsion completely.

Their eyes met and 2D's voice cut short. His expression begged Murdoc to let go and he whined desperately. "M-Murdoc-! Why ya-" He couldn't keep control of the fluctuation in his tone and leaned his head back again, keeping the bassist from seeing his pained expression.

"Dullard," Murdoc said lowly, then parted 2D's legs farther before yanking him so his cock was pressed against the other's taint. "If yer wanting me t'mess with you, we're doing it my way. Got it?"

2D let out a sharp hiccup as the force of his body's movement took him by surprise. "Whuh?" His voice was shaky and he looked at Murdoc with pleading eyes. He didn't know what the bassist was getting at. "W-wotcha mean... yer way?" He slid his hand downward and tried to loosen Murdoc's grip. He watched Murdoc's smile broaden; the bassist could tell how desperate he was making his singer.

Without letting go of 2D's member, Murdoc gripped the pasty man's left thigh and yanked him closer, repositioning him so 2D's hole was right in front of his hard cock. The singer knocked the back of his head on the seat and looked to the side, feeling his insides twist with regret. For the first time in twenty-three years, he was self-conscious.

"Wait a m-minute," 2D supplicated, pointing to the grip on his lower appendage. He couldn't bare the incapability of release while the bassist's skin was against his own. "Lemme jus..." In a desperate attempt, he moved his fingers onto Murdoc's hand and gestured for him to let go, meeting the other's eyes with his own unconfident ones.

Reluctantly, Murdoc relaxed his hand over the member, keeping his singer in the seat as he shoved a finger into 2D's ass.

2D jolted uncomfortably at the unannounced entrance. He squirmed even more as his hole was forced wider by the insertion of another finger. "Quit it-!" 2D stuttered defensively, now averting his focus.

The bassist grinned. "I gotta getcha ready or you'll be screaming like a Banshee when _I_ get inside." A third finger had been added.

2D made sure not to move, noting that it did more harm than good. He found no way to respond, either. The anticipation scratched at his insides and he felt himself leak. Murdoc hadn't feigned to notice, either. Still, the alien sensation of foreign occupation in such a place filled the singer with peculiar urges. He felt the intolerable anticipation of intercourse and pulled Murdoc's torso onto his own. Contrary to the safer idea of remaining immobile, 2D pushed his feet against the chair back behind Murdoc, causing the bassist's fingers to pull out a centimeter, then slide back in as he relaxed his legs.

Murdoc watched as his singer repeated the motion, then withdrew his fingers so he could correctly angle his cock. Not having noticed what Murdoc was set up to do, 2D moved himself right on to the dark skinned man's erect cock. Once Murdoc pushed further inside, the vocalist felt in great detail the difference between three fingers and the non-lubed demon himself.

Murdoc grunted upon entrance and watched 2D clench his teeth, then open one eye a little.

"Ah-! It hurts..." 2D said in a complaining tone.

"So you have never been done by a man b'fore... Damn, yer tight!" When the bassist moved back, he felt 2D's muscles tighten around his shaft.

"Cancha jus... wait'a sec... I'm tryn'a adjust-" The singer looked away awkwardly, not knowing he'd been digging his chewed fingernails into Murdoc's hips in an attempt to stop the motion.

"Fuckin relax, 'D - I know you're as excited as a rrrrabid weasel in heat, but you'll just keep hurting if you don't relax." The bassist adjusted his hips, but only succeeded in rubbing his member against the walls of 2D's bowels, and 2D felt the heated motion in depth. He wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist and let his head fall back, enjoying the occupation, now.

The looming bassist slid his hand between their bodies and beneath the other's shirt. He felt 2D's slightly defined, but moreover sickly thin abdomen, moved up to his ribs, then rubbed his thumb over his collar bone and down to his nipple. The pleasure that suddenly coursed through his body caused the singer's breath to catch in his throat. He tried to speak, but felt himself lose control of his voice and stifled his words to a moan.

"That's it... gimme s'more room while you're at it..." Murdoc breathed against his singer's neck as he pushed his hard cock the rest of its length inside. He felt 2D move against him and waited.

"Ahh, God," The bottom man stuttered, looking devious and conflicted at the same time, "I... I w-wancha to-" He moved so his skin created the slightest enticing friction on Murdoc's, then shifted his hips so the bassist's cock pulled out a bit. His eyes met the other's and a broken moan escaped his parted lips. "C'mon..."

Murdoc pushed in again, then pulled out and went again. "Yeaahhh, that's it. Mmm. Ahh, take it!" The expressions of the man beneath him were making it difficult to control his speed. He had to get at it harder and faster. A devilish grin spread across his lips as he moved his hand from 2D's thigh to his shoulder. "Tell me what you want! I'll give it to ya!"

Despite the affects of the pills he'd taken earlier, 2D could feel every pleasure inducing motion with immeasurable detail. He felt Murdoc's thick cock slide back and forth against his insides and when the bassist started gyrating, he nearly shouted in ecstasy. "Give me all ya got. F-feels so good- Aaahhmmm ahhAhh, yehh!" The idea of worry flew out the window as he held his position with a hand on the seat at his side and a leg over the bassist's shoulder. He closed his eyes and rolled them back in his head as another moan added to the audio of the porno still playing on the screen behind the older man.

Raising his other hand, he touched the back of Murdoc's neck and experimentally scratched his nails to the man's shoulder. To this, Murdoc's thrusts became unsteady. He looked down at 2D and tried to organise his pace, but the singer wasn't about to stop there. He learned he could control the bassist as he ran his fingers back up Murdoc's neck and through his hair. The older man leaned down, his forehead resting on 2D's chest, but his thrusting continued as it had before. Given the new position, 2D moved his hand down the bassist's spine, then dragged his nails upward, following the definition and feeling a wave of electricity as he felt Murdoc's body shiver against him. It felt great knowing he could have this sort of power over the grunge man.

Murdoc, however, felt vulnerable at that instance and didn't like it one bit. His next thrust rammed into his singer, and conveniently hit his prostate. 2D moaned so loud and melodically that anyone in the nearby corridor would surely hear. Roughly grabbing a tight grip of gelled hair, the bassist forced 2D to turn his head as he moved to his neck and licked teasingly before using his teeth as he bit into the singer's flesh. In return, 2D tightened his hold in the man's hair and moved his other hand to Murdoc's side as his prostrate was harshly struck again. He dug his nails into Murdoc's lower back and got another hit out of it. Wave after wave of intense pleasure followed as the two became more violent in their need for release.

The older man took 2D's cock in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts, rubbing it against his stomach every so often. It was then he noticed his frontman's expression looked as though he'd been indulged in fantasy. Murdoc felt it coming, too. He did his best to keep his gyrations in order and pushed as deep into 2D's arse as he could. "Aah, you've got me-Mmm," he purred, his expression going soft as he worked at his climax.

2D pulled Murdoc closer, ignoring small bits of blood forming in place of the bite he was given earlier. "Fffffuck, Muds... I-I'm gonna-cum-" 2D felt the well of semen gather and provide him with a rush of endorphins. He arched his spine and tried to rock his hips for even better friction. Murdoc's ragged breathing and harshly uneven thrusts pushed him over the edge and he came, the pleasure rolling over him like never before.

The natural tightening of his anus after his release forced Murdoc's orgasm and he had his magnificent release within his singer. "AAaaahhhoooh ahh..." the bassist moaned, moving inside the other just to keep his pleasure going a little longer. "MMmm," he growled lowly, "yeahh." He grinned and lifted himself off from 2D who was apparently having a hard time catching his breath.

As he pulled out, Murdoc finally registered the music that had been playing in the background for the last minute or so. He turned to look at the screen as he worked on getting his trousers on and up and saw the credits scrolling down. He looked back at 2D, who'd sat up in the chair and noticed the same thing, and gave him a grin. "Would'ya look at that. Looks like I stuck with ya through the whole, sodding flick."

2D couldn't help but smile back.

-Fin


End file.
